


they'll make films about our fall

by starblighter



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Baseball, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Sports, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Multi, Slow Burn, the ncaa is co-ed because i said so
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-23 16:34:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19705219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starblighter/pseuds/starblighter
Summary: they'll be oscar-nominated; they'll star people prettier than usRodimus is an upstart baseball captain with big dreams. But when he sets his sights on the College World Series, he soon finds that leading a team isn't as simple as swinging for the fences. Especially not when you've got a rival like Thunderclash.





	they'll make films about our fall

In Rodimus's dreams, it always begins with that summer: afternoon shadows and cicada songs that are hazy and sharp all at once. Two boys, grass-stained and dust-covered. Two shocks of unkempt hair in the sun, blonde and ginger. He is breathing in blue skies and stories, and his small hands are gripping the rubber of a baseball bat.

His older brother pounds the ball into his mitt, twice. He is the storyteller, copying every steel gaze featured on their baseball cards and narrating tales of the boys' epic afternoon duels.

Rodimus fidgets in his stance, readjusting his elbows and waggling his bat the way he's seen on TV.

"Here's the wind-up," Bee calls out, "and the pitch!"

There is a half second where Rodimus can almost see the ball hang in the air as it leaves Bee's reaching hand. Then: the bell-like _clang_ of aluminum, the jarring _crack_ traveling through his palms. Rodimus drops the bat and takes off running.

Bee's young voice springboards an octave as he shouts, watches the ball soar across the sun through his glove. Rodimus pumps his arms furiously as he hears his brother begin to give chase, dropping into a commentator's tone.

"-And it's a line drive down the left field line! Bee goes back - he's at the track!"

Rodimus is already rounding second as he hears the triumphant glee explode from Bee's lungs.

"-AAAAND IT'S GONE! A two-RBI home run from the superstar slugger to win the series! The crowd goes wild!"

Bee hisses out an imitated crowd roar, charging Rodimus at a dead sprint. Rodimus is already laughing when Bee flies into him, tackling him at the waist, and the boys tumble into the dust.

"Rodimus! Rodimus!" Bee chants into his ear, digging his knuckles into that wild red hair. When Optimus comes home from work, his shoulders square but tired, the two boys shove each other towards the house. And Rodimus begins dreaming of tomorrow.


End file.
